Beautiful
by ticktickticktock
Summary: "He was getting fat. His friends had tried to assure him otherwise, but Blaine knew."  When Blaine feels insecure, Kurt is there to calm him down and let him know just how beautiful he really is. Mpreg.


**This is a fluffy little one-shot I wrote. It goes with my stories Thank You and Kurt's Thank you, so I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Sadly, I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>He was getting fat.<p>

His friends had tried to assure him otherwise, but Blaine knew. He knew he was huge. His pants wouldn't button anymore; his tee shirts were tight around the middle, and he just /knew/ it looked like he had a beer belly. A big, fat belly that would only get bigger, resulting in whispers and odd looks, and a need for a new wardrobe to accommodate his stomach that wouldn't be able to be hidden under large sweatshirts for much longer. But that's not what bothered him so much.

Yeah, it was annoying to get stared at, but Blaine wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was his husband.

Kurt was going to think he was disgusting.

Because who would find with someone who looked like a beached whale and had stretch marks-stretch marks already, when he was barely 21 weeks pregnant!-attractive? Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't. Kurt would think he was disgusting, and they wouldn't have sex anymore... And then Kurt would want rid of him altogether because who would want a fat, useless husband who-

"Blaine?"

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Kurt's voice in the doorway and he quickly turned away, trying to hide the tears that had started to form in his eyes. Kurt promptly moved to the bed where his husband lay, obviously alarmed by the other man's behavior. Was he crying? "Blaine, sweetie, what's the matter? Is something wrong? Is the baby...?" He trailed off slowly, though the edge of panic in his voice was evident to Blaine.

"No. Baby's fine." Blaine mumbled into his pillow. "Just go 'way, Kurt."

Kurt blinked at that and didn't move from his spot. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. Something's bothering you." If Blaine thought he was going to let it go that easily, he was stupid.

"M'Fine. Just go." Blaine mumbled again, trying to bite back the sob in his throat. He just couldn't help it; how could he not be upset when Kurt was going to see how disgusting he was? How fat he looked. How atrocious he was. And then realize that he didn't want Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt said firmly and tugged on his husband's arm until he was forced to sit up on the bed. "You tell me what's wrong with you, right this instant! I'm your husband and you tell me everything!"

Blaine could feel himself being pulled into a sitting position and he opened his eyes, though he wouldn't meet Kurt's gaze. His lower lip trembled for a moment and he finally spoke, knowing that the tears would really start flowing when he did. "Okay, fine. It's just... Y-You.. you're going to leave me!" He blurted before covering his face with his hands, a sob coming through.

Kurt, immediately alarmed, pulled Blaine into his arms. However he didn't get a word out to ask what the heck Blaine was talking about because the shorter man spoke again, "Y-You're going to think I'm d-disgusting, aren't you? I'm... I'm just a fat piece of crap and I-I look horrible. You-you-you won't want me anymore! We're never going to have sex and th-then you'll-you'll-leave!" He said miserably, his body shaking as he cried into Kurt's shoulder, not even realizing that he was soaking his shirt.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt immediately exclaimed for the second time, shifting away from Blaine slightly. "Look at me." He waited a moment until his husband complied, then gently placed his hands on the other man's cheeks. "You are not disgusting. You're so far from it from it, Blaine, I swear. You're so handsome, so amazing, and you are not fat!" He paused for a moment to look down at the bump of Blaine's stomach, his face breaking out into a smile. Usually, Blaine wore large sweatshirts and kept the bump mostly hidden, and Kurt was slightly amazed to see it exposed in just a T-shirt before him. It was... it was beautiful. Absolutely, positively beautiful.

Blaine, who had managed to stop crying, sniffed quietly as he watched Kurt. "But I am. My stomach's huge and it'll only get bigger, I'll get more awful stretch marks, and then-mmph." He was suddenly silenced by a kiss and Kurt chuckled as he looked into those brown eyes he loved so much.

"You're pregnant, Blaine. You're_ pregnant_. With _our baby_. Our baby, our miracle, and it's... it's... it's beautiful. You're so beautiful and every time I see you I fall even more in love with you. You're giving us the most exceptional gift anyone could ask for, and I am _so_ proud of you." Kurt paused for a moment to gently kiss Blaine again, who had visibly relaxed at his husband's words. "I'm never, ever, ever leaving you. When we got married we promised each other forever and that's not going to change. Okay, sweetie?"

Smiling now, Blaine nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm so sorry about that, Kurt... It's just the hormones make me get upset at the littlest things, no matter how irrational they are. I know you'd never leave me." He pulled his hands away from his eyes so he could see his husband now, and he smiled again. "I love you."

Kurt smiled, so relieved that Blaine was calm. "I love you too, sweetie, so very much." He shifted to lean back against the pillows, motioning for Blaine to do the same. They quickly curled up together, hands resting on Blaine's stomach while they cuddled. Several minutes passed before Kurt spoke "Thank you."

Confused, Blaine shifted to look at his husband. "Thank you for what?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's confusion and he kissed the other boy while rubbing a hand along his protruding stomach. "For this, sweetie, for this."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**By the way, I am currently working on a multi-chaptered fic that will be a sequel to Thank You. I've had some people asking about that, so yes, a sequel is in the works. It'll take us through Klaine's life as Blaine's pregnancy progesses up to the birth of their child. **

**Keep a look out for that, and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
